Beasteo and Ravenet?
by Anna Sewell
Summary: Random thing from previous story. BBRae fluff. Sorta. More humorous than romantic really.


Beast Boy strummed his guitar. He looked up at the balcony and began to say "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!" Beast Boy's eyes were sparkling with passion.

Finally, there was a rustling sound at the balcony. Beast Boy's eyes got shinier. "It is my lady! O, it is my love!"

Barack Obama stared quite oddly at our loved green changeling. "What are you doing at the White House balcony? WHO are you? Guards, guards, rid us of this intruder!"

A guard came along and asked Garfield "Do you bite your thumb at us sir?". BB looked down at a piece of loose leaf.

He cursed, but since the Teen Titans were too cool to curse, he said "BLOOP! I knew I should've turned right at Logan Street and left at Garfield Avenue!"

Raven was sitting down on her balcony. Cyborg seemed to have installed a balcony sometime for some reason in her room. Raven didn't mind though. The stars were very enchanting from her view. She sighed, she felt like something was supposed to happen, but nothing is happening.

"Yo, Rae!" Cyborg called, destroying the romantic and yet tragic mood of the scene.

Feeling rather annoyed, she replied "What?"

"What page is where Juliet and Romeo do _it_ in the pool?"

Raven sweat dropped. "They don't."

"Don't do what!" Cyborg yelled loudly back to Raven.

"Instead of yelling obnoxiously about intercourse so that the whole city can hear us, why don't you come up here and talk about it instead of yelling from the ground?" Raven countered.

"NEVER!" Cyborg smiled the kind of smile that told Raven that _someone_ had had a sugar rush. I wonder who.

"Raven, Cyborg, be quiet! Me and Star are trying to have some shut-eye and you're yelling about intercourse! Do you know how hard it is to sleep with you two going on about it?" Robin yelled.

Raven raised a brow. "Do you THINK I like shouting about intercourse at 8:30 pm?"

Cyborg flipped through the pages of a book. "Come on Rae! Tell me what paaaaaaaage!" He whined.

Raven's vein throbbed. "They DON'T do it in the pool. Back then, they probably didn't even have pools."

"I know you know the page. You just want to keep the love for yourself!" Cyborg grumbled.

A green deer randomly jumped next to Cyborg. It turned into a rhino and pushed Cyborg out of the way.

"Oof!" said Cyborg.

Yes, Cyborg. Oof. Beast Boy has pushed you out of the scene.

"So sorry I'm late. I'm also sorry for when I annoyed you and or aggravated you." Beast Boy said.

"Which is most of the time!" said Silkie as he crawled past. Surprisingly, Silkie had a deep voice, somewhat resembling James Bond. Silkie stopped when he reached the door of Titans Tower. He waited patiently for the elevator. The doors opened, and Silkie went in. The elevator went slowly up, until Silkie reached Starfire's room and snuggled between Starfire and Robin.

Silkie realized Robin hogged most of the blankets and space, so Silkie bit into Robin's leg until Robin was forced to stay of her room.

"BLOOP! That worm! BLOOP you Silkie, BLOOOOP!" Robin yelled as he held his leg.

Aaaaanyway, back to the BBRae plot.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Raven is the sun!" Beast Boy said.

Raven smirked.

"It is my lady! O, it is my love!"

Raven smiled so hard her ears ached.

"An angel –"

Raven laughed out loud.

"Okay, what is it?"

Raven snorted "I never knew you liked me so much, you'd go out and buy my merchandise."

Beast Boy looked confused. Suddenly, a possibility struck him. No! It couldn't be!

...But it was.

Beast Boy had been in such a rush, he had not noticed when something tore his uniform and made his Raven boxers visible.

Beast Boy turned an odd shade, which could be identified as blushing.

"In my defense, Robin wears Starfire boxers!"

"...I do not even WANT to know how you know that." Raven monotoned. She flew down to Beast Boy and handed him her cloak. "But we don;t want the world to see your butt, now do we?"

BB shook his buttock at Raven. "My _handsome gorgeous _butt."

Raven smiled. "Keeeeeeeep tellin' that to youself."

Beast Boy gave her a serious look, wiping off her smirk and scaring her.

"You know what, I think I will."

* * *

A/N Bad ending I know. Please be nice in your reviews! I love all of you!

You! ~Points to random stranger~

And you! ~Continues pointing~

You all get cupcakes! Which, if you don't know, are total wannabes of cakes.


End file.
